lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheo
Cheo (Ch/ase and L'/eo') is the brotherly pairing of Chase Davenport and Leo Dooley. Other Names *'Lase' (L'/eo and Ch/'ase) *'Chaseo' (Chas/e and L'/eo') *'Dooport' (Doo/'ley and Daven/'port) Top Cheo Episodes Season 1 *Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Air Leo Season 2 * Robot Fight Club *Spike's Got Talent *Perry 2.0 *Trent Gets Schooled Season 3 *Sink or Swim *The Jet-Wing Season 4 *Lab Rats: On The Edge Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Chase told Leo that all they do is just eat, sleep, and train for missions. * Chase told Leo they were like human lab rats, but Leo said it couldn't be that bad. * Leo told Chase what a school bell was, when he asked. * Chase told Leo that the chess club was where all the action is at. * Leo asked Chase why Adam's eyes were turning red, and Chase explained Adam's heat vision glitch to Leo. * Chase asked Leo what he was doing in the lab. * Chase couldn't believe Leo threw a party in the living room for them. * Chase said he thinks Leo is gonna miss them when they get relocated. * Chase said Leo was the best friend they ever had. * Leo gave Chase a banana peel for breakfast. Leo's Jam * Chase pulled Leo off of Adam. * Chase said he would try to talk Danielle into liking Leo. * Leo jumped on Chase when Chase said Danielle was going to the dance with him. * Leo taught Chase the "Refrigerator Dance." Rats on a Train * Chase asked Leo where the decelerator was. * Chase told Leo that without the decelerator, they couldn't stop the train. Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Leo covered Chase's ears. *They worked together to defeat the exoskeleton. *They apologized to each other. *They shared a hug. Air Leo *Leo asked Chase for help. *Chase gave Leo 'air shoes'. *Chase tried to help Leo with beating Trent. Season 2 Speed Trapped * Chase told Leo he couldn't tell him, Adam or Bree what to do. * Chase told Leo he was gonna use his cell signal to locate the car with his bionic GPS. * Chase told Leo he was gonna try something. * Leo was yelling at Chase when all he did was make the car features go off. Missin' the Mission * Chase congratulated Leo on becoming the team's Strategic Mission Specialist. Robot Fight Club * Leo asked for Chase to help him compete in the Robot Throwdown. * They watched a video about the throwdown and saw Kevin Stone, when Leo explained who that was, Chase said it sounded like he was better than Leo. * They teamed up and worked together to create a robot. * Chase told Leo he always loses to Kevin because he relies on flash instead of speed and stability. * They both allowed Donald to be on their team, but they later kicked him out. * Chase didn't know the robot name was supposed to be scary, then Leo told him the name was supposed to be scary. * When they saw Donald's robot, Leo told Chase "Bet you wish we had the flamethrowers now." * They worked together in the robot throwdown and beat every other robot, including Donald's. * They danced and sang together. The Rats Strike Back *They were playing table tennis, and Chase won. *Chase told Leo he was right. *Chase turned on a tennis ball machine, and made tennis balls hit Leo and what he was making. *Chase told Leo it was time to belt him up. *Chase said the gravity belt works better on a normal-sized person, meaning he doesn't think Leo is normal-sized. *Chase asked Leo if he was ever planning on taking the outfit off, but Chase figured out that he couldn't get it off. Parallel Universe * Leo told Chase Henderson he was annoying in two universes, meaning that he thinks the original Chase is annoying as well. Spike's Got Talent * Leo told Chase he was going to build his fan base at the talent show, but Chase said he didn't have a fan base. Leo said he knew, that's why he had to build one. * Leo said he's been practicing with a magic kit, but Chase thought that was kind of lame. * Leo did some card trick magic in front of a couple girls, and Chase tried to do the same, but failed. * When Chase said he can do magic, Leo was shocked and muttered saying that he can't. * After Chase stole Leo's spot in the talent show, Leo congratulated him (with sarcasm) and told him to remove the knife from his back (an expression). * Leo was mad at Chase for stealing his act, but Chase said he panicked, and asked what he was supposed to do, which Leo replied saying he should suffer. * Leo used the bionic signal interrupter on Chase during the show, which made him humiliated, and turn into Spike, which Leo hoped he was actually doing an impression, which he was not. * Leo says that Chase is little and weak. *Leo made Chase turn into Spike, again. *Leo tried to disengage Chase's Commando App. *Chase pretended to turn into Spike to scare Leo at the end of the episode, since he kept talking about how Chase got pinned by Perry. Leo vs. Evil * Leo told Chase there was no way he was going to beat Adam in arm-wrestling. * Leo grabbed Chase's hand, and said he won, but he asked which hand he licked. Chase said it was the one he was grabbing. So Leo wiped the germs on Chase's shirt and grabbed his other hand. * Leo said the same thing Chase said to Adam, which was "Clever beats strong any day", to Marcus. * Chase was happy that Leo came down to the lab. * Chase didn't believe Leo about Marcus. Memory Wipe *They went together to the movies. *Leo put his arm around Chase. Trent Gets Schooled *They were bullied by Trent. *They helped Trent together. *They were chased by Trent. Perry 2.0 *They were doing homework together. *They both thought the school needs more high tech. *They were both mad at Donald. No Going Back *Leo felt like it was his fault for Chase leaving (along with Bree and Adam). Season 3 Sink or Swim *Leo helped Chase get out of his Triton app. *Chase was about kill Leo while he was under the control of the Triton App. *They shared a hug. *Leo helped Chase remember all the fun times they had together. When they were in the lab, went to school for the first time and when they won the robot throwdown. The Jet-Wing *Leo was a commentator along with Chase. *Leo and Chase almost exposed Chase's bionics. *They both said "Bioni-Hi!" *They both tried to save Donald. *They both had to give up their cell-phones. Mission: Mission Creek High *Leo showed Chase (along with Adam and Bree) the new lab. *Chase and Leo danced when Donald showed them the new lab. *Chase put his arms around Leo when the car almost hit them *Chase was trying to save Leo by stopping the rocket before it hit Mission Creek High. Not So Smart Phone *Leo wanted Chase to buy something for him. Principal From Another Planet *Chase is in the movie with Leo. *They both laugh at the movie at the end. Taken * Chase and Leo were mad at Douglas when he showed up in the lab. You Posted What?!? *Chase and Leo were together in the lab. *Chase was worried about Leo. Alien Gladiators *Chase and Leo were exited about Alien Gladiators. *Chase described the plot of Alien Gladiators while Leo was motioning it. Unauthorized Mission *Chase let Leo fell on the mat. *Leo had his arm around Chase while they were helping Donald. Season 4 Bionic Rebellion *Leo Saved Chase by falling on Sebastian. Under Siege *Chase woke up Leo. *Chase panicked when Leo didn't respond. Forbidden Hero *Chase helped Leo. *Chase called Leo 'Buddy'. *Chase stroked Leo over his head. *They both tried to let Adam know that he had to cut it out. *Chase asked Leo if he was coming. Spider Island *Leo wanted to hang out with Chase. *Chase told Leo that he's a great tech guy. *They were blaming each other. *They were fighting about the harpoon. Lab Rats: On The Edge * Chase wanted Leo to save himself, but Leo wouldn't leave him behind. * Leo saved Chase from falling off the bridge. * They hugged twice. * Chase lifted Leo on to his shoulder. The Vanishing * They hugged each other goodbye when Leo had to supervise the Academy and Chase joining the Elite Force. Trivia *Chase and Leo both got bullied by Trent. *Chase and Leo are almost the same age. *Chase is probably older as seen in Bionic Birthday Fail. *Both have been made fun of because of their height. *Chase and Leo are both shown to be very smart and great with technology. *They were both not invited to their own birthday celebrations. *At the beginning, it seems Adam is Leo's Hero. But near the end of season 3 he began to dress a lot like Chase. Quotes Gallery Userbox Code:Cheo Cheo Polls When did you start shipping Cheo? Exoskeleton vs. Grandma Air Leo Concert in a Can Spike's Got Talent The Haunting of Mission Creek High Perry 2.0 Trent Gets Schooled No Going Back Sink or Swim The Jet-Wing Robot Fight Club Other Do you think Cheo is one of the best pairings on Disney XD? Yes Maybe Why do you ship Cheo? They are always together. They are hilarious together. Other Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Sibling Pairings